


5 Times Steve Marked Tony + 1 Time Tony Marked Steve

by ParkerStark



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fingerprint Bruises, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Marriage, One very small small few sentences of smut, Phil Coulson is alive, Possessive Behavior, SO MUCH FLUFF, SteveTonyFest, Team Family Bonding, Tony cares for his people yo, Tony finds out because Clint is his buddy, bottom!tony, dogtags, slight language, stac, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve is a possessive boyfriend, and one time Tony finally finds a way to mark Steve (having a super soldier for a boyfriend means he heals too damn fast)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dogtags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestonysteps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thestonysteps).



> This is my entry for STAC / Stonyfest for thestonysteps on tumblr! They asked for possessive!Steve and bottom!Tony and i hope this is acceptable for what they wanted skjda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't think about the dogtags when he goes for breakfast.

Tony doesn’t even think about. He just stumbles down to get coffee the next morning, wearing sleep pants and nothing else - everyone here is family and they’ve seen his arc reactor a billion times anyway.

And hadn’t that taken a while to get used to. That he had people, other than Pepper and Rhodey and Happy and people he created that actually wanted to spend time with him, get to know _him_ and not the Tony Stark the paparazzi reported on every other day. 

But as they’d slowly trickled back into the tower after New York, all of them broken and healed in their own twisted ways, Tony knew he’d do whatever had to to keep these people safe. He had Hawkeye’s back during his trials with the WSC, and he made sure that he and Natasha had grief counseling for Agent’s death. 

He made sure that Bruce and the Hulk were seen rightfully as the heroes they were, and he viciously cut down every rag and TV Show that talked about them with even a hint of calling him a monster. He made sure that Erik Selvig and Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis had protection and whatever mental health care they needed. 

He gave Steve all the Howling Commando’s memorabilia he had, the old reel-to-reel movies of his Dad and Aunt Peggy and the Commando’s, the old TV recordings of interviews, the even rarer pictures his father had had. He makes sure that Steve gets an _actual_ introduction to the world. 

Takes him out and shows him hot dog carts and museums and art shows and broadway. Flies them to Italy to properly taste gelato and proper Pizza. Somewhere along the line, he and Steve shifted from friends exploring the world, to something more than friends, all lifted by a kiss given beside the Nile River. 

Steve had been terrified at first, and then Tony explained about the differences in thinking, and how he was happy to keep this quiet (if there was a _this_ ) if Steve wanted. But Steve was adamant that he wasn’t going to keep Tony hidden like some kind of shameful secret. 

And so they didn’t hide their relationship, they just didn’t...advertise it either, it was no one’s business but their own. And so when people caught on, they were both upfront about it, and Tony and Steve unwittingly because the faces of the LGBTAQ+ (ect ect ect Tony can’t remember all the letter’s honestly) movement. 

It struck up serious questions about how could being queer be wrong if it was _Captain America_? Tony was happy to be at his side, and he had every intention of staying by his side. And so Tony found out another fact about their good Captain. 

Steve was _possessive_. He bought Tony little trinkets and jewelry, and wanted him to wear them, so that other people would know Tony was his. Tony finally had to tell Steve that he was only going to wear one piece, so he needed to pick which one he wanted him to wear. 

Steve had taken him seriously, and spent a few days thinking, before he presented Tony with his dogtags. Tony had been breathless - he knew how much these meant to Steve, how important they were to him. 

Tony had kissed him senseless, and then put them on. 

But back to the case in point - his Team is watching him with raised eyebrows, before Natasha looks pointedly at the dogtags around his neck. 

He blushed bright red, and ignored the smirks from his teammates. “Oh, all of you shut up!” Tony barked, embarrassed, but turning towards the door when Steve walks in, and Tony doesn’t miss the flash of smug pleasure Steve gets when he sees Tony in his dogtags. 

Tony doesn’t take them off again unless Steve does it for him.


	2. Bruises on Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have their rituals after missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut this chapter, very very light*

It’s a bit of an after mission ritual at this point. Everyone checks everyone over, makes sure they’re safe. Patches up cuts and bruises and makes sure Bruce has pants, that Hawkeye has all the arrows he can retrieve. And then Steve drags Tony somewhere private, and checks him over, every inch of him.

Steve knows the suit protects Tony from most superficial damage, but sometimes something gets too hot, or the suit bends in, and Tony ends up with bruises, scratches. Bangs and marks, and Steve can’t stand it. 

He puts Tony horizontal on whatever soft surface is nearby, and traces every mark, every bruise, every mark that’s not his. Reclaims them as his own, and then he finds some unmarked piece of skin, and bites, sucks and licks and adds his own mark, claims Tony’s skin as _his_ and _his alone_ to mark, not whatever monster or baddie of the weeks. 

As soon as they’ve eaten something, and Steve’s reassured himself that his team is safe as they’re going to be, Steve will pull Tony into their room, and slowly, methodically, takes Tony apart, fucking into him slow and deep, until Tony’s entire world is focused on Steve, who is working him to an earth shattering orgasm, and Steve marks him in a whole different way, coming inside him. 

He holds Tony in his arms, Tony quiet and calm, and finally lets himself go to sleep, content and relaxed with the knowledge that no matter what, Tony is his at the end of the day, and that’s all that really matters.


	3. Coping Mechanisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have their coping mechanisms.

They all lead hectic lives. They cope in different ways. Clint shoots arrows. Natasha dances. Bruce meditates, Thor goes to see Jane. Tony tends to shut himself away in the lab, and comes out with four new inventions and eighteen upgrades for things he didn’t even build in the first place.

Steve though? Steve paints. 

Sometimes on scrap paper, sometimes on canvas, but sometimes, he paints on Tony. Steve likes those the best, he thinks, even though they don’t last very long. He’s careful to only use Tempera paints, and he takes his time when Tony agrees to this. Get’s Tony laid out over the plain sheets he buys just for this occasion. 

Tony loves seeing Steve so concentrated on him. Steve gives him his full, complete attention for a few hours as he drags paint over his arms, and his neck and his collarbone and across his hips and down his thigh. He has full reign of Tony’s body. The last thing, every time he does, is coat his hands in red paint, and press them over Tony’s hip, exactly like he would if he was fucking him. 

Tony will end up washing the paint off before bed, and then beg Steve to press the handmarks into his skin for real. Steve, as always, obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [goldenredrose](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/goldenredrose) for pointing out a problem i had with the paints! :)


	4. Steve's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're stuck in a backwater country waiting for extraction on day four of a one day op. Tony needs clothes.

This stupid operation has taken _days_. They were supposed to be home over four days ago, but extraction is currently impossible, due to the circumstances. Tony isn't actually sure why, but Natasha had assured them they’d be home before the week is up, and so Tony trusts her judgement.

Finally, he can’t stay in the suit anymore, and so Clint goes and does something to get them money (if Tony doesn’t ask, he can’t be judgemental of how he got it) and they get a hotel room, with two double beds, and a rollaway sofa bed. 

Thor takes the rollaway, Clint, Natasha and Bruce take one bed, and Steve and Tony take the other. Tony had only expected to be here a day or two, so he didn’t bring a change of clothes - Steve however had had a bugout bag on the Quinjet that had crashed, so he’s got a few changes. 

Tony finally stepped out of the suit after spending a good hour explaining to the others where the emergency latches were, and how to get them open, where the secret latches were, how exactly they had to press and turn and pull to get them open. He made it almost impossible to get out of the suit without the gear down, so no one could steal his armor if he should fall unconscious in enemy hands. 

Great idea in theory, but shit if you just needed to get out of the suit so you could be comfortable. He finally got out, piled it all together, and took a damn shower, and came out, a pair of Steve’s sweats, and a t-shirt there. He pulled them on, and snuggled into the scent of his boyfriend, and walked out, the other’s not in the room. 

“They went to grab us some dinner.” Steve explained, tugging Tony down onto the bed to curl up against him, and after nothing but suit-to-skin contact for almost four days, Tony melts into it, curls up against Steve and tangles their legs together and hums happily. “I love you.” He mumbled against Steve’s shirt. 

“I love you too. And I love you in my clothes. All mine.” Steve rumbled happily, and kissed the top of Tony’s head, and Tony smiled. “All yours, Cap.”


	5. A Kiss at a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows how to play the game, through learning and practice. Steve is a natural.

Tony is used to these stupid parties - to schmoozing the various people to get investors for Stark Industries, to making low key business deals in smoky corners of the room with cheap cigarettes and expensive whiskey.

This doesn’t really change once he becomes an Avenger, except that Steve is at these parties now, and It -well - it poses a bit of a problem. 

See, Tony uses a good chunk of his charm and flirtatious nature on men and women alike, brushes fingers over lapels, lets it rest on elbows and curves of hips. He gives smiles and smirks and lets them believe they might possibly have a chance, because it works. It’s always worked, and Tony has done more than once business deal over breakfast the morning after. 

Except Tony’s not a single man anymore. He’s taken, happily so, and the dogtags around his neck are _far_ from a deterrent for most of the people here. Ohhh no. They’re a _challenge_. A blatant fuck you to the old Tony and while Tony is happy to still give hugs and handshakes, there’s no more...flirting. 

No more subtle innuendos, no more hands on hips, whispered words in ears, invitations to _take this somewhere private, shall we?_ and the people that took advantage of that before, are not happy that Tony is now, apparently, off the menu. They push and get in Tony’s space and try to imply that _no one needs to know_. 

And Tony accepts it in stride. There’s too many guards and security measures for any of them to drag him off, and if them thinking he might decide he wants to test drive infidelity gets more donations, what harm can it do? 

Except, see, Steve Rogers doesn’t like that. Steve Rogers doesn’t like that _at all_ . 

Tony is currently chatting up one of the older ladies he used to sleep with, and her hand is on his elbow and she’s implying every fourth or fifth sentence that they could slip away for just a bit and come back, and Tony is trying to do everything he can to not outright refuse her, getting exhausted with this back and forth. 

“Darling, i brought you a new drink.” A low, sweet voice says into his ear, and there’s fingers wrapped around and digging into his hips, and Steve’s mouth on his neck, kissing there with a bit of teeth to it, nipping. And then he does something that makes the other woman give him an ugly look, flushing. 

“Oh, i didn’t realize you had...company.” And the tone is of Steve sneering, an ugly word, but Steve is nothing but smiles and polite words. Tony is a practiced artist at this, but Steve is a _natural_. 

“I’ll leave you be, sweetheart.” He turned Tony’s head and kissed him, briefly but he pulled back, looking at him and then he was gone, and Tony smiled, looking back at the woman who quickly made excuses and disappeared, and Tony tried not to dissolve into giggles over the whole thing. 

Maybe he should stick to cider for the rest of the night...


	6. +1 - A Way to Mark Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally finds a way to mark Steve, since Tony can't mark him up.

Tony doesn’t show it, but he’s just as possessive. Oh, he tries to show it - Tony may be the bottom in his relationship with Steve, but he leaves his fair share of marks. Fingernails down Steve’s back and bites on his shoulder and fingerprints around Steve’s upper arms.

The problem is that by the next morning, they’re already gone. Steve heals so so fast that his body has them healed within an hour, in most cases, and Tony’s tired of everyone looking at his Steve. 

It’s actually the ring that Clint wears around his neck, brushing with his fingers when he thinks no one looking that gives Tony the idea. (It also makes him hug Clint every time he sees him, and makes him punch Agent Agent Coulson in the face when he finds him alive for the archer). 

He thinks about doing it fancy. Dinner and flowers and low lighting and the whole shebang. He decides against it at the last second and lets Phil and Clint have his reservation. Instead, he and Steve go to a little pizza joint on coney island, and spend an hour or so trying to win the rigged throwing games on the boardwalk and sharing a bag of cotton candy. 

Steve gives the octopus he wins to Tony with a sheepish grin, and Tony has an ice cream cone in one hand, and an octopus in the other, and he wants this man to be by his side until he dies. It’s almost surreal, he feels like time stops on either side of them. He pauses to set the octopus and ice cream down, and he pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket, kneeling down. 

“Do this with me for the rest of our lives.” He said simply, opening the box. Its just a simple platinum band, with an inset sapphire and ruby. Steve is _beaming_ and he nodded. “It’s not even a question, Tony.” He said, and Tony slid on the ring on and stood up and kissed him, and everyone started clapping around them, and Tony hid his face in Steve’s chest, smacking him halfheartedly as Steve chuckled. 

Tony may not be able to leave bruises or scratches, but Steve wears _his_ ring, and that’s enough for Tony. 

For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story! There's no sequel planned right now, but who knows!


End file.
